Besoin
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Byakuya, un jeune étudiant, va sur un forum pour demander des conseils en amour. Il ne risque pas d'être déçu! ;) OS Bonne lecture à tous :)


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! :)**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS sur Bleach. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

**Besoin d'aide .**

Coincé du cul : 

Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tardivement, j'avais besoin d'un renseignement. Voilà, je vous explique : Je m'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki, je suis un étudiant de 19 ans. Il se trouve que je suis homosexuel, et l'homme qui me plait et dans la même classe que moi. Il me parle plusieurs fois par jour, il essaie de faire passer le contact entre nous, et pourtant, dès qu'il vient me parler je l'envoie balader. Moi-même je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Je suis sans doute trop coincé…

Serait-il possible que vous me donniez des conseils s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin d'aide !

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Saké forever : 

Coucou mon lapin, je me suis intéressée de très près à ce que tu as écris ci-dessus. Premièrement, je te le confirme, tu es un gros coincé du cul (comme tu le mets dans ton pseudo).

Si ce mec te plait vraiment, arrange-toi pour le lui montrer ! Remue toi un petit peu ! N'attends pas qu'il soit pris ! Nom de dieu ! Enlève-moi tous ces balais que tu as dans le fion et fonce !

Alala… tu perds ton temps sur ce forum à demander de l'aide pour rien ! Tu as juste à prendre tes co****es en main et tu lui saute dessus ! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué ! Fonce ou sinon je te jure que je vais me déplacer et si je m'en mêle ça va péter !

Une dernière fois : FONCE !

Saké woman.

Sérious man :

Bonjour jeune homme, je tiens tout de suite à préciser que je ne suis pas ici pour t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes d'adolescent timide et prèpubaire en manque d'affection. Je suis seulement venu prévenir que le commentaire qui précède le mien n'est pas à prendre aux sérieux, tu n'es pas victime d'une agression et ne t'inquiète pas je tiens ma secrétaire alcoolique et psychopathe en laisse.

Autre petit détails, ne suit pas ses conseils de drague, elle est nul, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle se réconforte avec le saké !

Merci de ne pas porter plainte contre elle, même si c'est une alcoolique doublée d'une feignante mais elle reste tout de même un élément plus ou moins important de mon entreprise. Il est plus facile de faire signer des contrats à nos clients avec une descendante de Lolo Ferrari, plutôt qu'avec une planche à pain.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Red hair:

Hey Bya-Bya! Ça va? C'est Renji ! On est dans la même classe ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver sur ce site ! Le destin fait bien les choses on dirait ! Mais tu dois sûrement te demander quelque chose du genre : « Mais que fait-il ici lui aussi ? ».

Et bien figure toi que moi aussi j'ai quelques soucis de cœurs… je suis éperdument amoureux d'un garçon qui n'en a rien à faire de moi, je crois même qu'il me déteste !

Enfin je peux quand même, au passage, te rassurer sur un point : tu es moins coincé qu'avant, la preuve tu viens d'avouer ton homosexualité devant je ne sais combien de personnes ! Et puis tu sais ta timidité fait ton charme ! )

Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête d'amour !

Renji Abaraï.

Coincé du cul : 

Hey Renji… C'est vrai que ta présence ici m'a énormément surpris. Merci en tout cas pour tes, ou du moins ton « compliment », si je peux appeler ça ainsi. J'espère que ça marchera pour toi avec ce fameux garçon, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait te détester.

Bon journée à toi.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Saké Forever : 

Comme mon patron surveille mes moindres faits et gestes et qu'il me réprimande à chacun de mes faux pas, je ne tiendrais ici aucun propos déplacé, ni même vulgaire. Du moins je vais essayer, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. N'est-ce pas patron ? Vous noterez que je fais beaucoup d'efforts, ça mérite bien une petite augmentation.

Je vais continuer sur ma lancée, et je ne donnerais donc même pas mon avis ! Nah !

Bon j'ai juste une chose à dire : OUVREZ VOS YEUX TOUT LES DEUX BORDEL DE ***** !

Oups, excusez-moi patron, je me suis laissez emportez par les événements. J'espère tout de même que j'aurais le droit à mon augmentation.

Saké woman.

Red hair :

Euh « Saké woman », je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, pourrais-tu être plus clair s'il te plait ? Parce que là c'est loin d'être compréhensible ce que tu racontes !

Oui Bya-Bya, j'aimerais aussi mais je crois que c'est foutu là, son cœur est déjà pris à ce que l'on m'a dit. Mais merci sincèrement, ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur.

J'espère que pour toi tout se passera bien et que tu seras heureux, tu le mérites ! Tu es un mec bien !

Bonne journée à toi aussi ! )

Renji Abaraï.

Saké Forever :

Patron vous êtes vraiment cruel ! Pourquoi me demandez-vous de me taire ? C'est vraiment injuste ! Vous ne connaissez pas la liberté d'expression ?

Renji, pour répondre à ta demande, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire sans désobéir à mon patron. Ce dernier m'a interdit et je cite : « De me mêler des affaires idiotes de deux adolescents en chaleur ! » Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux et de réfléchir !

Saké woman.

Sérious man :

En temps normal j'ai vraiment HORREUR de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais là je dois me résigner à me ranger du côté de ma secrétaire… Et Matsumoto n'en profite pas pour me redemander une énième fois une promotion ! Tu en auras une le jour où tu seras sobre plus de vingt-quatre heures de suite !

Je vais vous « aidez » et être très clair alors vous avez intérêt d'ouvrir grands vos yeux, de lire correctement ce qui va suivre et surtout de ne plus M'EMMERDER A REMPLIR MA BOITE MAIL AVEC VOS CONNERIES !

Bon restons calme *soupir*

Ce que ma très chère (et très folle) secrétaire essai de vous dire depuis le début c'est que vous vous tournez autour comme deux crétins ! Effectivement Renji et raide de toi Byakuya et tu ressens exactement la même chose pour lui ! Alors sortez ensemble, combler votre manque d'amour mutuel dans votre bahut et non pas sur ce forum ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUIL MAINTENANT ! Il y a des gens qui aimeraient pouvoir travailler sérieusement !

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hèsitez pas à me donnez vos avis! **

**Bisous tout le monde! :)**


End file.
